List of National Finals and Internal Selections carried out by Venere
This is a detailed list of the selection methods that Venere has used during her participations in various Europal contests. Eurovision 2nd Chance 2 Eurovision 2nd Chance 2 was Venere's first Europal contest. She claimed Belarus and internally selected Eurofest 2018 third-placer Hmarki by Shuma. The best part about the selection, though - or the worst, you decide - was the way it was announced... Oblastvision 4 Venere made her Oblastvision debut in the fourth edition, where she claimed the Kharkiv oblast. She held a mini regional final with two songs, and asked the other contestants to react to the Discord post with their favourite song's draw number: Flyuhery ''eventually flopped in the contest, but has met its eternal glory as the Drunk Cellos Song. Retrosong 1 Venere claimed Austria in the first edition of Retrosong, and internally selected the song ''Der Kommissar ''by Falco. Africavision 2: Une chanson pour Banjul For her participation in Africavision 2, where she claimed Cameroon, Venere held her first big national final, ''Une chanson pour Banjul, which consisted in ten songs: The voting system was the classic Eurovision one, which means the voters were asked to rank the songs from 12 to one point. However, given the wide gap between the four best entries and the rest of the songs, she decided to host a superfinal, whose results are reported in the following table: rip tilla who went from leading to flopping hard rybak 2018 whomst Tumblr Bundesvision 3 Venere entered Tumblr Bundesvision 3 as the HoD of Lower Saxony. She internally selected the song Das sind wir ''by '''Joris'. Nordicvision 1 For Nordicvision 1, Venere claimed Vantaa, Finland and internally selected the song Tähdet ''by '''Chisu'. Gaiasong 2 For her participation in the second edition of Gaiasong, Venere claimed Syria, and once again went for an internal selection. The entry she chose was Je pars mais je t'aime ''by '''Mennel'. Oblastvision X In Oblastvision X, Venere was randomly assigned the oblast of Odessa. She internally selected the singer Pasha Zakharchuk, and hosted a regional final featuring three of his songs. Just like in the previous edition, she asked her fellow HoDs to react to the Discord post with their favourite song's draw number. Tmblrvision 3: Depi Tmblrtesil Venere claimed Armenia on the third edition of Tmblrvision Song Contest. She held a national final, Depi Tmblrtesil ''(wow such originality) featuring eight entries: Nordicvision 2 Venere claimed '''Ystad', Sweden, in the second edition of Nordicvision, and she internally selected the song Gunshot by Lykke Li. Oblastvision 6 As her entry for the Chernivtsi oblast in Oblastvision 6, Venere internally selected'' the song ''Tantsiuy, hutsulko Ksenia! ''by '''Ohitva'. Amerivision 3 Venere claimed Cuba in the third edition of Amerivision. She internally selected the song Deathless ''by the twin-sister duo '''Ibeyi, '''featuring saxophonist '''Kamasi Washington.' Oblastvision 7 Venere claimed the oblast of Volyn in Oblastvision 7 and internally selected the band The Hardkiss '(who are technically based in Kyiv, but she surfed the deep web (see: page 2 of Google) and found out that their bass player was born in Volyn #reachvision). She hosted a regional final with six songs - three in English and three in Ukrainian - taken from their latest album ''Залізна ластівка. Asiavision 3 Venere took part in the third edition of Asiavision, claiming Thailand. She internally selected the singer '''Palmy and hosted a small national final with two of her songs: Juniorvision 3 Venere internally selected the song Khairo by Adi Bity '''as the representative of Israel In the third edition of Juniorvision. Nordicvision 3 For the third edition of Nordicvision, Venere claimed the Norwegian city of '''Bergen, and internally selected the song Diamond Heart ''by '''Alan Walker and Sophia Somajo'. Terra Nova 2: Hangugfest For her debut in the second edition of Terra Nova Song Contest, Venere created the fictional country of Myridia, which had to borrow songs from South Korea. She hosted a national final called Hangugfest, consisting of eight songs (shout-out to our sponsor jOoE tRoPiCaNa sPaAaRkLiInG, this show couldn't have happened without them). Eslariavision 3: Destinazione Eslariavision Venere took part in Eslariavision 3, claiming the country of Arpiola. The countries she could borrow songs from were Iran, Italy, and Jamaica. She held a national final called Destinazione Eslariavision, consisting of three semifinals of six songs each, and a grand final of nine songs. The semifinals featured songs from three different Arpiolan regions, each corresponding to one of the mentioned real-life countries. The voters were asked to pick their top 3 songs from each semifinal. Semifinal 1: Fiordarancio (Italy) Semifinal 2: Larmikh (Iran) Semifinal 3: Willerstone (Jamaica) Grand Final In the Grand Final, the voters were asked to rate each entry individually from 0 to 100. Here is the full scoreboard: Oblastvision 8 In the eighth edition of Oblastvision, Venere claimed the oblast of Kharkiv 'once again and internally selected '''Artem Pyvovarov '''with his song ''Vidchuy. Gaiasong 3 Venere took part in the edition 3 of Gaiasong as the Head of Delegation of the United Kingdom. She decided to internally select 'Alice Chater '''with her song ''Hourglass. Nordicvision 4 Venere chose the village of 'Laugarbakki, 'Iceland, for the fourth edition of Nordicvision, and sent the song Leyndarmál ''by 'Ásgeir. Elementvision 2 Venere made her debut as a Head of Delegation in the second edition of Elementvision. As it is an anonymous contest, she had no option but to internally select. Her pick was the Russian band Cream Soda, who performed Ujdi, no ostan'sja ''for the colour '#d20031''.'' Eurovision 2nd Chance 3 Venere confirmed her participation in the third edition of Eurovision 2nd Chance, this time for Serbia. She opted for yet another internal selection, sending '''Ivana Vladović & Wonder Strings and their song Moja bol. Tumblr Bundesvision 4: Buy Yarn! Venere is currently taking part in the edition 4 of Tumblr Bundesvision as the Head of Delegation for Bavaria, which is going to host the contest for the second time in a row. She is hosting her first national final since Eslariavision 3, called '''Buy Yarn '''for no reason other than her love for lame puns. Three entries are competing to represent the BundesLand on home soil. The voters have been asked to pick their one favourite. Category:Lists